Gemini
Gemini or Gemi and Mini are Celestial Spirits and one of the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys. They possess the ability to mimic the appearances and abilities of others. Appearance Gemini are two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. They are both small alien-like creatures with blue-colored body and two strands of hair. They both wear shorts. Gemi has a smile like "V" shape while Mini has an upside down "V" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his right shoulder to the left side of its waist, the opposite being true for its twin. Personality Gemi and Mini are very joyful Spirits. When waiting for orders, they dance and make funny poses. They don't seem to be very shy, as they had no problem with showing their breasts to their enemies (they were transformed into Lucy at the time). Also, they have a good heart because when Lucy was unable to use her magic after the battle with Angel, they came to her and were willing to offer their help. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Gemini first appears after the guild alliance leaves the Blue Pegasus' base . While posing as Ichiya, they reveal themselves after stabbing Jura in private before leaving with Angel. They are later summoned by Angel during the Oración Seis's skirmish with the Light Team and attack Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster in the confusion. They later pose as Gray, and incapacitate Natsu by tricking him onto a raft, bringing about his vehicular motion sickness. As Gemini is about to deal the finishing blow, Lucy interferes by summoning Sagittarius. Gemini attempts to attack Lucy, but their attack is blocked by Hibiki. After retrieving information on Hibiki from Gray's memories, they assume Lucy's form and use Hibiki's weakness of women by exposing Lucy's breasts, much to the real Lucy's dismay. Gemini, with Lucy's abilities, commands Sagittarius to attack Hibiki. Lucy forces Sagittarius's gate to close, only for Gemini to re-summon Sagittarius. When Lucy tries to force him back again, she is unable to since Gemini called him and only they can force close the gate. Angel appears and challenges Lucy to a duel. Gemini is later summoned wielding Caelum, seduces and defeats Taurus and attacks Lucy after she exhausts her magic. As she is about to strike the finishing blow, Gemini recalls Lucy's memories and can not bring themselves to attack her after seeing Lucy's love for her Celestial Spirits. In her frustration, Angel banishes them back to the Spirit World. Later, in Nirvana having arrived at the third Lacrima, Lucy reveals to Happy that she has no magic power left, but that she will not give up fighting until the very end. However, Gemini summons themselves in order to help her destroy the Lacrima. Taking Lucy's form again, they summon Taurus and have him smash the Lacrima simultaneously with Natsu, Gray, Ichiya, Wendy, and Erza. After wards, Angel is arrested, breaking her contracts with her spirits. Gemini, along with Scorpio and Aries, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her instead. Edolas Arc Gemini plays a large part in Lucy's plan to get information from King Faust. Since interrogating him wouldn't work, she hoped that Gemini would be able to transform into him and steal his thoughts, but the group gets captured before the plan is put into action. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: The Gemini twins have displayed a variety of powerful abilities. Mimicry: The Gemini twins has the ability to transform into anyone that they have contacted. With this, Gemini is well suited for purposes like infiltration and information gathering/retrieval Gemini_beats_Jura.jpg|Transform into Ichiya Gray_beats_gray.jpg|Transform into Gray Lucy beaten by Lucy.jpg|Transform into Lucy *'Transformation: '''The Gemini has the ability to transform into anyone flawlessly. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time). Gemini, however, can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. This may be due to the summoner's magic capability rather than their own. When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase one of the transformed forms. In their transformations they can wield the same power and abilities as the person they are copying. Gemini can hold up to 2 transformations if a transformation is used one of the 2 will be erased :*'Transform Ichiya:' As a Ichiya they can use Ichiya's perfume magic. They also said that he's thinking only about perverted things. :*'Transform Lucy:' As a Lucy Gemini can use a whip and even summons other Spirits. Summoned Spirits can be controlled by Gemini. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her attractive body. :*'Transform Gray:' As a Gray Gemini can use Ice Make magic with same levelled of Gray's original Ice Make magics. 'Levitation:' When Gemi and Mini do not transform any body, they can both walk on the ground and float in the air. Trivia *Prior to their proper introduction in Chapter 133, they have already appeared on the cover of the chapter release twice, Chapter 98 and Chapter 122. *Interestingly, Gemini is the only Celestial Spirit shown to be able to summon other spirits. *In Chapter 165, when Lucy makes her contracts, Gemi and Mini have their sashes running from the same shoulder to their hips, but it is corrected in the next panel below. Quote *(To Angel about Lucy) ''"Her beautiful voice... Resounds... I can't do it. Lucy.. loves them from her heart. She loves us Spirits!" *(To Lucy) "Sometimes it's that feeling that can give you power." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male